


Not a body in the Afterlife

by Cr0w3rs



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff and Angst, Gender-Neutral Spy, M/M, Slow Burn, Trans Male Character, except for scout :(, how tf do I tag this shit, will add more tags later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:34:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29209701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cr0w3rs/pseuds/Cr0w3rs
Summary: Mundy or Sniper since that’s the name he is gonna have to go by, starting a new job that involves sniping, a mercenary so much loneliness and trauma has gone through and yet he will eventually have to talk to the other mercs. It’s quite hard as an introvert like Sniper, yes? But on the other hand Medic has other plans with a different mind set.
Relationships: Medic/Sniper (Team Fortress 2)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	Not a body in the Afterlife

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter was originally going to be 10k words but the rest of half were to be reconstructed and reviewed so that'll have to wait for now,
> 
> Edit: after some criticism I finally fixed (hopefully) most things I was told irregular, out of place, wordy etc. after like 2 weeks cause hAhA I'm lazy. but uh not much changed so yeah..

The Airport was busy with long lines of people waiting to either board on a plane or obtain their needed tickets. Local cafes filled with mostly business people, couples and families sitting thoroughly tired in the lobby while some rebellious kids ran around and others whined about who knows what? This was in all honestly a chaotic mess, it’s so... Claustrophobic for anybody, it especially gets Mundy the most even if he was outside right in front of the building.

There was more than just the people.

No space to rest, spilled liquids and garbage all over the floor, constant foot traffic with no means to end. Heavy yet hot air carried through the airport, it wasn’t relaxing. There was more tension than eager excitement nor relief in any way, shape, or form. It’s too much.

Mundy walked through the entrance and sped walked right to a seat that seems to be available in his view. Bumping into a few unknown shadows, or humans as his parents call them, he profusely apologized and kept going, he didn't look back.

Other beings in a enormous place are awfully unsettling for little Mundy. He isn’t sociable at all, an introvert with severe anxiety in a conspicuous place like this well that’s a sorrowful sight to see ay? A gray flannel, dark tan jeans, brown pointy shoes and sunglasses is what he’s wearing. Sure he has a hat, two fingerless gloves, a watch, and other accessories but we are not going into detail that much. Course he brought personal luggage although his van is what he seems to dwell on about to keep ignore the anxiety that was undoing his thoughts with all this commotion going on in the building. All he knows for what he signed a contract for is that he got instantly accepted as a mercenary for Red mann co. a support role as a sniper. 

Now before he was told as what specific type of dirty work he was told to fly out to New Mexico at a certain time, an overseas flight from where he was at, and wait for a view of a lady in purple, has glasses and had her hair in a messy-ish bun. All the teller merely said on the phone under no circumstances was to not be late after that. “Should’ve told ‘em about me van, buggers….” muttering bitterly, in disbelief as he forgot to ask… The seat was closer in view, now in reach Mundy quickly sat in it.

A million foolish thoughts fly past Mundy's mind and without a blink of an eye someone in a suit appears out of nowhere, a cigarette in hand, and is wearing a mask? Mundy snaps out of thought and looks carefully.

The odd man in the suit looks around and leans back on a wall. They don't seem to notice Mundy’s burning gaze, of course without his shallow glasses they would’ve. Then a security guard walks over to the man, side by side in height comparison “ _The man seems rather small_ ” Mundy shall say in his thoughts. The security guards talks to the short man and points at his hand with the cigar.

Once again within a precious second out of time, the short man typically disappears and the security guard panics and looks all around him “Seems like them blokes spoke an unpleasant conversation,” He quietly said under his gentle breath and chuckled a bit to himself. “Indeed” that word carried through as a wind gusted in a building...?

Spooked a bit, Mundy sat up straight and looked around.

 _"Where?_ " He mouthed, the man still with a cigar in his gentle hand undoubtedly brought it to his own mouth and puffed a cloud of smoke looking straight at Mundy. The masked man was behind a pillar faced away from the security guard who was still looking for him. Surprising that the guard didn't call back back up really..

Examining him until the smoke covered up the view of him and unaccountably disappeared for how many times? Mundy instantly swallowed with difficulty and laid back in his chair, gawked his head back and stared straight up to the plastered ceiling. “Okay...” He thought…

A few hours passed by and Mundy looked to see a woman in a long purple dress, had her hair in a bun, but wasn't wearing glasses. Not her. Mundy hasn’t seen the masked man and there were less people in the lobby now. Sunset was arriving and cafes, shops, and other small departments inside the airport were closing. Some other people had caught the attention of Mundy though. There was this person who wore a helmet, a military helmet in fact. It covered their eyes. They were somewhat short and had a masculine figure to them but their voice was a bit off putting, Mundy couldn't put his finger on it but something was just slightly off. Although they were practically yelling and pacing back and forth, they were not very patient, they were quite odd.

Another person who was this talking stick was bothering every god damn woman in this building, ranting and ranting like his tongue isn’t about to fall off. A young lad with an interesting future that's for sure and then a young lady maybe in her 20’s goes through the entrance, wearing a short purple dress, has her hair in a slightly loose bun, and is actually wearing glasses. Mundy got up from his seat and walked over. “G’day, er late afternoon 'suppose, Mundy is m’name” He told the little lady. “Oh! Hello I’m Miss Pauling I’ll be handling everything you need pretty much, I’ll be driving you and other people to the base” She said, glancing down at her clipboard that she held onto as if her life depended on it. 

The Aussie noticed the two people that caught his eye earlier walking over and to be slightly shocked in his mind, the masked man appeared beside the lady not paying attention to his surroundings although that’s what it seems judging from the event a few hours ago, probably is fully aware of what's going on. “Ah yes, you three are also here, good” “follow me now” She motioned them with her hand and walked back outside out onto the parking lot. She was speed walking all the way to a truck, a military one in fact; M211: “The Cadillac Deuce” . The four men and woman got inside not saying a single word along the ride. 

Who knows how long this ride will be or where are they ever going to go? The little lady did say that they are heading to a base but how far is it?, is there going to be a town nearby? Would there be enough water for all of us? Is there even a water supply there? These questions ran through Mundy's head but didn’t dare say a thing. The air was thicken with tension once again but not a word was said. All glares to one another and oh how long would this go for before one breaks the silence. 

Time. _How long has it been now… 3 hours at most_. _Bet._ “Now gentlemen” Miss Pauling said, it made everybody' whippet their head to look at the driver's seat “We are in view of the base. I want to give you a quick warning before you all settle in and introduce each other before I leave and pick up the others.” She paused “ You are all not allowed to say your real names at all not even as a joke. Here is an example; if you were accepted as a soldier then you are called Soldier, nothing else” “Another example is you” She didn’t point out the guy that look like a teen (you know who) “ The one that is always rambling and has bandages wrapped around his hands and wrists, you will be called Scout. It’s not the name of the class you enrolled for but it's what it’s called as a side name you could say” She explained as if she were using one of her hands to gesture the way she talked even though nobody was able to see her but they ,the guys, just knew that’s all.

“In all honesty, Miss Pauling I just enrolled with whatever's on the paper, didn’t read anything and by the way you look Stunning! Do you look this neat? Er- uh- I mean nice! Yeah nice!” Scout started talked as if he was the guy that could get the ladies, in which Mundy highly doubt it.

Everybody doubted that and Miss Pauling said nothing just huffed with tiredness. She spoke once again “Oh and Sniper I’m sure you know who you are back there, your van is already at the base” Mundy or Sniper as he should be announced as within this dead conversation, his shoulders dropped slightly as some weight was lifted for him. 

He did the tiniest nod that nobody would probably notice well except for the masked man, more or less he assumed.

Now pulling up the place was guarded by a wired gate, a tall one in fact. Inside the gates were some buildings seem to be a two storied high, that’d be very good for sniping, the Sniper thought he showed no expression on his face but inside, in his mind he mentally grinned with the sight he saw. “Follow me boys” she spoke as she was already walking and was literally half way towards the gate opening. She's fast or was in a hurry… Either way _n_ obody was ready, they were all just getting down from the truck handling their luggage yet this woman is like the Flash who is now at the gate waiting.

All the mercs hurry and go inside. Miss Pauling leading through the base, down the halls and stopped before a door “this building is where you guys will be setting up for when the battle comes” “you’ll have to back here and look around to memorize since you won’t be out here after” She finishes then takes out a watch and looks “1 PM and right now it’s 11:45 AM so I’ll be showing you, your actual base you guys will be living in.” She faced back at the door and turned the doorknob which led to a room it was empty, there was a big supply locker with a red plus sign and a black colored one with 3 bullets side by side spray painted on it.

Another locker with what Sniper guessed is a ‘changing locker' from what other people call it. In front of that there was a bench for support, the room was fairly large and the cold air bit at Sniper’s skin. “Here is the Spawn room and here is the teleporter to the base it only shows up at a certain time and is only available during the week. She stands on it and disappears. The room was silent and then the masked man went on it not saying a word, also disappeared. Then Scout, the helmet person who Sniper assumes is Soldier. Last is Sniper who stood on the teleporter and found himself in another building, it looked to be a living room combined with dining tables and also a kitchen at the corner that was quite big. Everybody but Pauling was admiring their surroundings. 

Then a guy who wore goggles and a yellow construction helmet walked in right around the corner. “Howdy there fellas how's it going? I see my teleporter is working just fine! ” He waved his gloved hand to the mercs and Miss Pauling. 

_"He looks shorter now that he’s closer-"_ Sniper tried not to judge but everybody was slightly shorter by a few inches and maybe a foot or two in all honesty, the closest to his height was the masked man who he still doesn’t know what his name is. “Hello, everybody, this is Engineer he built the teleporter and will also be your teammate.” She presented waving her hand to show the man off as if he was a prized trophy. “I have to pick up the other mercenaries so can you Engineer guide them while I’m gone?" She waited for a reply “Well it’d be my pleasure m’lady” Engineer said and with that Miss Pauling walked back on top of the teleporter and without a trace as if she wasn’t even here to begin with she was gone.

“Hello there American!” Soldier raised his voice although they were inside they didn't seem to care, Soldier held out his hand. Engineer smiled and shook, greeting him with a welcome. “I’ll show y'all around the base so do follow me” “Oh! Before that, this is the dining room and also common room or as some of you call it the living room and kitchen” He spoke then turned around and led to a corner and everybody followed him with silence.

\----

Now for the Spy He was taking everybody in account that they are all suspicious since he wasn’t told that there were going to be other mercenaries. He would go for a safe approach and not get into any sort of social interaction for the meantime, it’d be risky to not let anybody get a hold of the information Spy has within his mind and body. Although he is fully aware that he will have to introduce himself to these _imbéciles_ sooner or later, he is rather looking forward to it since he just wants to get this other with. 

By the time Spy was done thinking about and was just about to process other things the Texan showed him his room, He purposely shoulder bumped into him without another word and went inside and closed the door. He felt somewhat guilty that he did that since he will have to work with him in the nearby future. An apology would be given later after everybody has introduced themselves with one another, a stop by the Texan’s room wouldn’t damage the time Spy has set for himself. Just a mere few seconds is all it would take for a simple sorry and then take his leave. Ah.. He can already see it happening of course he would take action if it did not go as planned for example; The Texan was somewhere else then he would visit later wasting that little amount of precious time, Someone else can barge into and interrupt what he would say, or the Texan makes it into a small talk, that would be very unpleasing for it could no.. will cost more precious time. 

That scenario ticked Spy off, just the thought alone was enough for him to lose focus and forget where he was and his surroundings were out of bounce as his mindful vision clouded with thoughts that he was a target of a fragile human being with no guard up for a split second. It made him uneasy “facile maintenant ..” He whispers to himself under his breath.. Now for a cigar it was needed right at that moment for what Spy thought. 

A cigar. A puff for every ungrateful thought that went through his mind within those seconds.

He turned around looking around the room leaning back against the door, inhaling the cigar and exhaling smoke. The air in the room held still, gray walls with a tint of red reminded him of a withering rose... Slowly being drained of life. A concrete floor that held a raging arua of seriousness, this room was a mix of feelings it was not relaxing from what Spy thought. “Je peux travailler avec ça…” he said in a low tone, gazing around the room “En fait non je ne peux pas.. I can’t understand the chaotic silence in this room.. It needs to change now” speaking as if there was another person in the room. 

He took out a blackphone and dialed a number “Yes”... “No, of course not! You know who I am” He raised his voice, his shoulders tensed “Would you be willing to work on a project. A full room change that is” He spoke to the person on the phone. “You already know that I’m gonna pay you when you get here” “No. La date limite est ce dimanche” a shocked tone came from the phone. “You heard me by Sunday” “Ouais, j'en jetterai trois de plus si c'est ce que tu veux.” “Come by at 12 O'clock I’ll come get you by the gate and you already know the destination” He gave his bye to the one who was on the phone and ended the call. He will have to get rid of this blackphone and buy a new one later. " _What time is it? Ah seems like there was gonna be supper I suppose"_ Spy was thinking until a scent was caught by Spy’s nose, He was right.

_Wait.._

It smells burnt “W-what the fu-” He opened the door, stepped outside and closed the door behind him. He walked down the hall trying to detect where that burnt smell came from. Apparently it came from a room, Who this room belongs to is unknown. 

Spy walked towards the room that had smoke coming from and from the end of the hall and he saw Engineer. This caught the Texan’s attention since he too seems to notice smoke and started to walk backwards disappearing to a corner. A pause settled in for maybe 10 seconds at most and the engineer came back jogging with a fire extinguisher in hand. Now both mercenaries at the door look at the door, Spy turning the door knob and slowly pushed the door open to reveal a _man? Woman?_

A person wearing a dark gray gas mask, A red fire proof suit that covered their skin _if they had any or if they were human at all._ Black boots and gloves, with the gloves having the ends and finger tips cut to a yellow-orange color. 

There were other things that were concerning but that's not important. What was that the gas mask _thing_ was holding a lighter and was sitting right by a fire which seemed to be fueled by **_clothes_** _and a_ ** _broken drawer_**. What!? The engineer jumped into action and put the fire out with the fire extinguisher. The thing perked as if they were surprised and started to talk(?) or are talking but their words were muffled and Spy could not understand what they were saying but apparently Engineer did. “Well now, hold on there partner lemme talk-'' the thing was practically holding the Texan at a choke point against the wall muffling about something but they sure do seem mad. “Okay, I see your name is Pyro that's what you go by” He Texan spoke through his pauses of trying to catch air. He has let go of the fire extinguisher and raising his hands up to show that he means no harm.

“I-I’ll take it from here err?” Engineer said while gasping for air and motioned Spy to get on ahead. Pyro just watched arms crossed as they were like a cute mad little child. The Frenchman hesitated.. “Spy” He replied to the Texan. “Spy I’ll take it from here and I’ll take your apology for what you did earlier so no need to do it later” The Texan pretty much left Spy speechless for that moment, he wasn’t taken back nor surprised just.. Somehow felt light and didn’t realize his shoulders were tense all throughout this whole event from the moment he was just in his room and thought about the scenarios and dropped them down. He nodded leaving the Engineer and Pyro in the room. Spy left and went back to his room without a word along the way.

\---

Sniper was just done looking around his room of course it pretty much was the same as all the other rooms with the concrete floors, walls, and all that. It was unsettling for the sniper since there was no furniture, just a bed, dresser, a closet, and last but not least a desk with a chair that is the most loudest thing Sniper heard other than his dad’s snoring at night when he used to live at the farm. Sniper was still in his room just taking it in.. He will be here for the next 5 or 7 years?

Not sure for what he signed up for and how long he will be working, he will brush this off just for today and try to mesmerize where everything is in the base. He opened the door and stuck his head out and caught someone down the hall who he _really_ did not want to engage with. 

Who you may ask well.. It’s Scout. Yes, the Boston boy. Sniper slowly goes back into his room but halfway the Scout spots him and calls him out, Sniper freezes and groans like his life depends on this _conversation_ if it even is one that is because Scout seems to be the one talking. He looks down and sighs, now fully out of the room he closes the door behind him and walks towards the younger lad.

“Heya man! This place is awesome! I mean the rooms are blank as I should say but with all the stuff I’m gonna put in it It’ll be like walking into a theme park with loads of fun am I right or am I right?” Scout nudges Sniper with his elbow. He continues to talk to Sniper with like it’s nobody's business to know yet he keeps switching topics, never staying on one for more than a few seconds in all honesty. “Bro did you hear that other mercenaries are gonna live with us? Like other people, man I hope we don’t have to share rooms cause my god I never had a room just for myself-” _wow that’s just depressing and sad not gonna lie'_ Sniper thought of course he wouldn’t say that towards the bloke. His anxiety keeps him in check 24/7 all day everyday for pretty much his whole life.

“I have 7 brothers all hate me, don't know why though I mean like c'mon I’m the best! Blah- blah blah blah blah blah-” Scout just continuous on with his talking rampage about his family at this point. It is sorta interesting to see that his family keeps up with his shit BUT hell do they have to deal with it. They’re all probably very relieved that he’s gone but now us mercenaries have to deal with his bullshit now which is disappointing.

They both walked through the whole base, Scout talking and Sniper mentally noting things in his head about a few things and not saying anything not a single word as they walked around base. Both guys have walked around for a good amount of time, say 30 minutes?

Sniper at this point was getting uncomfortable with Scout’s presents right beside him yet the talking lad never seemed to sense the change of Sniper’s body language or facial expression cause he never looked nor sensed the elephant in the room! It was bizarre but also pretty sensible because the young bloke was literally doing nothing but talking and seems to only notice himself as a high and mighty prince not taking caution of other’s well beings. To Sniper’s relief something has caught the shorter one’s attention and has drawn away from the Aussie.

He, as in the Aussie didn’t notice that he was holding in his breath like he was waiting to faint and dream into a world where he can be comfortable with. Exhaling air, the Aussie thought about some places he hasn’t seen yet like the shower rooms, so he looked around him where he was standing, a wall with a map of the base layout with all the dedicated rooms coordinated with words on top of them showing what they are. “Showers” was read amongst the map and Sniper mesmerized the turnings and how to get there now.

Within a few minutes of analyzing the map Sniper set off in his journey to the shower room and a few other rooms nearby it for him to check out, wishing a best of luck to himself that he doesn’t bump into any other mercenaries is leaving him a strong doubt in his mind as he walks down halls, turn corners, and the closer he gets the sooner he will arrive at his destination.

\--

Hours have gone by and the mercenaries that were picked up are just doing their own thing, Passing time was considered and rethought by half the merc’s head but none don’t have the guts and of course none don’t want to go outside and get caught by Scout and be stuck with him for the rest of time pretty much. Unlikely that Soldier was not yelling nor stomping through the base, he was actually planning for the war that wasn’t that far ahead, only a few days from now, in which it was only Thursday at 10:59 PM. Soldier is feeling self conscious about his body, his appearance of course he knew the man with the orange sunglasses was eyeing him now and then back at the airport, the taller male didn’t show that he’s distraught or was bothered by the fact that Soldier’s voice was indeed _not deep, man-like.. that is-_

It somewhat seemed good but still worrisome by it. To keep the soldier’s mind clear and away from the thoughts he didn’t enjoy, he would exercise. It worked better than sleep or reading than any person would do, Soldier didn’t know how to read, he could understand signs and what they went, basic stuff really.. Nothing too complicated.

A few push ups, deadlifting (surprisingly Soldier found a loaded barbell in a training room), squats, reverse lounge, calf raising, and wall sits were all done with limited timed, Soldier extended his limit beyond human cooperation he wasn’t smart but he wasn’t also stupid either he knew how to comply with social interaction especially with how he’s doing right know, knowing how to self indulge in situations he’s gone through in his life.

Sure he’s done stupid stuff mostly with out thinking and went straight head on battling with what he didn’t or couldn’t do and risk chances. Fear went through everybody's head that night on base while waiting for the rest of mercenaries to arrive how they would approach one another is something all mercs had either looked forward to or not. That night was one filled with anxiety and tension once again just like back in the airport but this time they all now have to work with one person and another.

**Author's Note:**

> I do hope you enjoy this my dudes this indeed was fun to write and milked out all of my writing motivation for this week. Of course this doesn't really have any actual romance going on and the characters are out of place but it's just how I view them half of the time and I can't express on how they speak very well. There's not much speaking I know... 
> 
> Please recommend some tags I legit don't know how to tag properly.
> 
> 1/3rds of the story is already planned out so hopefully I don't just make this up along the way. Some chapters do have a set word count but they're most likely will be split so I don't know how many chapters there would be but it'd probably be over 20..


End file.
